Excavating buckets are used in various digging and excavation operations and typically experience large forces during digging and excavation operations. Large excavating buckets are usually formed as a number of parts which are joined (typically by welding) to form the bucket. One of those components is a lip, which defines an edge portion of the bucket that engages the ground during digging operations.
Excavation teeth may be provided on the lip of the excavation bucket. Each excavation tooth is formed of a number of parts, commonly a point and a lock. The point is typically fitted over a nose that is integrally formed with and projects forwardly from a digging edge of the lip. The point is retained in place over the nose by the lock. In some instances one or more intermediate parts may be also included between the point and the nose.
On some excavation buckets, shrouds are also attached to the lip to protect the digging edge of the lip from wear. Where the lip has noses for mounting excavation teeth to the lip, shrouds are disposed along the lip between adjacent noses. Once worn, the shrouds can be removed and discarded and a replacement shroud attached. This reduces the need to replace the lip and/or the entire bucket due to wearing of the lip, which is more costly than replacing just the shrouds. The shrouds are attached to the lip by an assembly comprising the shroud itself, a base member that is attached to the lip and a mechanical locking device for locking the wear member to the base member and thus to lip, but which also allows the shroud to be removed once worn.